Por honor
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Ranma y Akane pelean, deciden separarse pero concertan una cita para ver si tiempo y distancia no han afectado la relación. Ranma viaja antes de tiempo para encontrarse con la triste noticia de la muerte de Akane. Decide regresar a Nerima en busca de respuestas y más que nada en busca del asesino de la Tendo, pero al hacerlo encontrará con muchas situaciones que han cambiado
1. Prólogo

_*Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi*_

Por honor

*Prólogo

Frente a la majestuosa construcción, se encontraba él, quien había dejado de ser el chico para convertirse en el hombre. Aspectos como su estatura, contextura física y facciones habían cambiado. Sin embargo muchas cosas aún se conservaban. Comportamientos, manías, pero sobretodo sentimientos.

El temor de no saber que podía pasar se apoderó de él. Al fin de cuentas aún no se cumplía el tiempo que se había pactado y tampoco era el lugar. Seguía mirando esa mole inmensa de cemento, cuando se decidió. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras avanzaba. Avanzó por la puerta corrediza y se sorprendió a ver la gran cantidad de personas ahí. Chicas de diferentes nacionalidades, de edades entre los 17 y 25 años de un lado para el otro, corriendo, con libros, laptops, implementos deportivos. Las miradas curiosas ante su presencia lo rodeaban. Cuchicheos y risillas se escuchaban. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado "fama" le llamaban. Pero a pesar de toda la popularidad que le precedía, de todas las mujeres que le acosaban, de las miles de fans que le perseguían, él sólo quería verla a ella.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?- la voz de una chica en un perfecto inglés le sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Eh, sí, estoy buscando a alguien…-respondió no muy fluído

-Claro, soy Anne, la encargada del piso. Dime su nombre y te daré el número de su cuarto

-Tendo, Akane Tendo.

La chica frunció su frente. -Ese nombre… no…- dijo mientras observaba algo en su celular.

-¿Pasa algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza. – ¿Estás seguro que ella está aquí? La verdad no la ubico en este edificio

-Estoy seguro- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un papel viejo y arrugado. Ella debe ir en cuarto año- señaló

-Espera un momento- dijo volviendo a ver a unas chicas que pasaban. Se alejó ligeramente de él, les preguntó algo, ellas dirigieron su mirada hacia el pelinegro y negaron con la cabeza.

La chica regresó. –En verdad quisiera ayudarte, pero creo que te confundiste de universidad. Acá no conocen a nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy seguro que esta es la universidad. –Dijo viendo de nuevo el papel –Ella ganó un beca para estudiar medicina aquí

-Lo siento, pero esas chicas son de cuarto año y dicen no conocerla. Tal vez te confundiste

-No... Pero, yo… estoy seguro que… ella… Akane- suspiró derrotado

-Lo lamento, pero no está. Ahora si me disculpas y no es mucha molestia, ¿me regalas un autógrafo?- dijo sonriente dándole una libretita y pluma.

A regañadientes lo recibió, imprimió sus iniciales y devolvió el bolígrafo y el papel a la chica quien dio un gritito de emoción antes de irse –¡Gracias!-

Vencido, miró para todos lados. Arrugó aún más el papel en sus manos y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Buscas a Akane?

La voz hizo detener el paso. -¿Disculpa?

-Buscas a Akane Tendo

-Sí- Emocionado volvió a ver a la chica. Rubia de ojos claros y no más alta de lo que recordaba de la misma Akane.- ¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Quién lo diría, después de todo si viniste a buscarla...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes, eres amiga de ella?- dijo sonriente

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano –Acompáñame tengo algo que decirte

Caminaron hasta las afueras cerca de un parque. La chica usó una silla y golpeó suavemente la madera indicándole a él que se sentara -Dime, ¿desde cuándo no sabes nada de Akane?- inquirió la chica

-Bueno, la verdad hace mucho que no hablo ni siquiera con mis padres. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que viajara, sobretodo mi madre. Ella quería que me quedara con Akane. Les escribí muchas cartas, pero no me contestó y cuando por fin obtuve respuesta, me dijo que no insistiera ya que el teléfono del dojo se había dañado, fue algo muy raro…

-Veo... eso quiere decir que no lo sabes…- la chica cubrió su boca con su mano

-Que no sé qué…

-Antes que nada... soy Katt.

El hizo una referencia propia del saludo de su país- Hola Katt. Yo soy...

-Ranma Saotome. El ex o prometido de Akane, nunca entendí bien su historia- sacudió su mano restándole importancia al asunto

-Así es. ¿Y tú eres?

-Yo era la compañera de cuarto de Akane, en un principio

-¿Eras?

-Sí

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso Akane se mudó o se retiró de la universidad?

La chica se disponía a contestar cuando el móvil de Ranma sonó. Elevó la mano mostrando el dedo índice, en un estudiado y al parecer muy repetitivo movimiento.

-¿Aló?

- _Ranma, ¿dónde estás?_

-En la facultad de Medicina

- _Eso lo sé genio, en que parte de la universidad. Este campus es enorme_

-Al fondo, luego de pasar la biblioteca

 _-¿Y ya la viste?_

-Aún no... pero encontré una chica que la conoce- dijo girándose y bajando la voz

 _-¡Genial! Espérame que estoy cerca, voy para allá_

-Acá te espero

Colgó y su atención se dirigió de nuevo a la chica.

-Mi amigo... ya viene para acá. ¿Podríamos esperarlo?

La chica resopló su flequillo. -De acuerdo

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en los que el silencio fue el protagonista.

Un joven de cabello castaño llegó corriendo donde Ranma se encontraba. Colocó sus manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Vaya, si que tienes mal estado físico- dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

-Ranma, deberías saber que el artista marcial eres tú, yo sólo me encargo de llevar tu carrera y promocionarte- dijo entre palabras ahogadas el joven castaño

-Creo que tu amigo necesita un poco de agua… y un tanque de oxígeno.

Ranma rió. –Katt él es Sentaro Daimonji, mi representante. Sentaro ella es Katt, fue compañera de cuarto de Akane

-Un gusto- hizo una reverencia mientras la chica le tendía la mano- Oh, lo siento- respondió al saludo

Ella sonrió- ¡No hay problema!

-Por fin encontraste alguien que te diera razón de Akane.

Ranma asintió. –Bueno Katt, ahora si nos puedes contar donde puedo encontrar a Akane

La chica cubrió su labio superior con sus dientes, al parecer tratando de encontrar palabras

-Bueno, no es fácil lo que voy a decir…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno Ranma… creo que no soy yo la persona adecuada para decir esto pero en vista que tú y tu familia no han tenido contacto…

Ranma se empezaba a desesperar –Dímelo ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa con Akane?- Sentaro trató de calmarlo

La chica llevó sus ojos de Ranma a Sentaro y de vuelta a los iris azules del prometido. Infló sus mejillas y soltó el aire despacio –Ranma, yo lo siento...- bajó la mirada- Lo último que supe es que Akane… Akane está muerta.

Hola amigos ¿cómo van? espero que muy bien.

Me aventuro con esta idea de Ranma que hace días venía rondando mi cabecita y pues no aguante más y tuve que plasmarla. Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias.

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. Cap 1 Revelaciones

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de RumikoTakahashi*_**

 ** _Por honor_**

 ** _Capítulo 1 - Revelaciones_**

–Ranma, yo lo siento...- bajó la mirada- Lo último que supe es que Akane… Akane está muerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Yo, en verdad Ranma... En verdad lo siento- sollozó

-¿Muerta?- Ranma se quedó sin aire. Todo a su alrededor empezó a girar y sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a apretar sus sienes en un acto desesperado. Katt se levantó de la silla y trató de acercarse, Sentaro la detuvo

Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás e hincó una de sus rodillas. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación. -No es cierto- susurró

-¿Qué?

-Dime... ¡que lo que dices no es cierto!

-Ranma, yo...

-¡DIMELO!- el joven Saotome saltó como una fiera sobre su presa, tomando a la chica por los brazos y sacudiéndola

-¡Suéltala Ranma! La lastimas- Sentaro trató de calmarlo.

La multitud se empezó a reunir alrededor. La mirada furiosa y la respiración sin control de Ranma contrastaban con el semblante temeroso de la chica que sólo luchaba por liberarse

-Ranma déjala. La gente te está observando- Sentaro insistía tratando de alejarlo de ella

El pelinegro respiraba con intensidad. Aflojó el agarre y observó la gente a su alrededor. No veía con claridad, sólo un borrón negro con miles de manchas rojas como ojos. Aún fuera de sí, luchó mientras la soltaba por completo.

-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento Katt... no, no quise lastimarte

-¡Pueden irse no hay nada que ver aquí!- dijo la chica a la multitud que empezó a alejarse del lugar

Ranma cayó nuevamente de rodillas -¿Qué, qué fue lo qué pasó?

-No lo tengo muy claro…

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes

-En verdad no es mucho, sólo compartí con Akane un par de meses, antes de su desaparición…

-¿Desaparición?- Ranma miró a la chica desesperado- Por Kami, acaso hay algo más que no sepa

-No, tal vez ¿Sabes? mejor busquemos un sitio para hablar- refirió la chica

Sentaro le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar –Tal vez no sea mucho, pero te ayudará a aclarar las cosas

Caminaron hasta una cafetería en las afueras del campus. Entraron y se ubicaron en una mesa esquinera, la más escondida y alejada de la gente. Ranma era un manojo de nervios, sus manos temblorosas, su rostro pálido y sus expresiones faciales hablaban por él. Tomó aire antes de pronunciar palabra. -¿qué, qué es lo que sabes? De Akane, Oh Kami,… ¿por qué, por qué Akane?- sollozaba

-Bueno, yo conocí a Akane el día que llegamos a la universidad. Como te dije ella fue asignada como mi compañera de habitación. Como yo llegué primero pensé en marcar territorio y hacerle una mala pasada pero se veía tan dulce y tierna que mejor nos hicimos amigas. Ella venía de fuera, yo también, en vez de pelear nos volvimos inseparables. Me contó algo de su historia, el compromiso arreglado, las prometidas y pretendientes locos que los perseguían, algo de las cosas que ustedes pasaron para poder estar juntos. Luego lo de la pelea y su separación…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?- refirió Sentaro al ver la actitud pasmada y perdida de su amigo.

-Mes y medio… un par de meses, no sé decirte con exactitud.

-Hablaste de su desaparición… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- hablaba el castaño

-Pues… ella me habló de hechizos, encantamientos, brujerías, secuestros, batallas legendarias con seres extraordinarios… al principio pensé que estaba bromeando, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era verdad. –Suspiró- Akane llevaba algunos días inquieta ya que había hablado con sus hermanas y ellas le comentaron que algunas cosas habían cambiado, que sus amigos se encontraban en peligro y no sé qué cosas más. Ella quería regresar a Nerima pero no se lo permití. El día que ella se fue, estábamos en el cuarto… fue un fin de semana y estábamos haciendo unos trabajos. Decidimos no salir y quedarnos adelantando los estudios. Nunca creí lo de las habilidades de artistas marciales superdotados que contaba, siempre pensé que exageraba… pero ese día y cuando ese par de chicos llegaron al cuarto piso por la ventana, me convencí que todo era cierto

-¿Par de chicos?- repitió dudoso Ranma

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó el castaño

-No lo sé, sólo llegaron como un torbellino y le dijeron a Akane que empacara cosas que realmente necesitara… que tenían que llevársela de ahí porque su vida corría peligro. Cinco minutos después así como llegaron se fueron ni siquiera hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Akane salió por la ventana al lado de ellos como toda una artista marcial- suspiró

-¡Sus nombres! ¿Quiénes eran?- exigió

-No lo sé… no hubo tiempo de formalismo, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres… sólo sé que uno de ellos era alto de cabello negro largo, tenía lentes y ropas orientales y el otro era un poco más bajo, tenía una bandana amarilla y parecía un vampirito mostrando un colmillo- señaló ella su labio

-Mousse y Ryoga- gruñó entre dientes Ranma al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Sentaro lo haló para que volviera a sentarse

-Ese fue el último día que la vi. Semanas después me llamó, fue algo muy rápido y me dijo que estaba bien, pero que por el momento no regresaría a la universidad. Pasaron algunos meses y al no tener noticias me preocupé… busqué y encontré el número del dojo, llamé y contestó su hermana mayor… - dijo pensante

-Kasumi- habló entre dientes el pelinegro

-Sí, Kasumi. Ella, me dijo que Akane había fallecido un par de semanas atrás. Rompió en llanto y pues no pudo más que terminar la llamada. No lo podía creer- sollozó- Por eso, viajé a Japón en las vacaciones de cierre de curso ese año, visité a su familia y en efecto... me llevaron a su tumba. Akane, estaba allí- limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

Sin pronunciar palabra, Ranma se levantó y avanzó hasta la salida.

Sentaro le entregó una tarjeta a la chica –Katt te agradecemos. Cualquier cosa que sepas, será de ayuda. Gracias.

-Algunas de sus cosas aún están en una bodega de la universidad. Puedo organizar para que ustedes pasen a recogerlas, bueno… si les interesa- dijo viendo la ancha espalda del artista marcial a través del vidrio.

-Claro que sí, por favor no dudes en llamarnos para avisar cuando podemos pasar. Si me disculpas, creo que mi amigo me necesita- Con una reverencia, salió del lugar

Sentaro dio alcance a Ranma unos pasos adelante. –Ranma, Ranma espera por favor.

El marcial siguió caminando sin prestar atención a su amigo. El camino hasta el hotel fue en total mutismo. El botones abrió la puerta y el hombre caminó por mera inercia. Sentaro reclamó las llaves de las habitaciones y se adelantó hasta el ascensor. Ingresaron y al abrirse la puerta en el piso correspondiente simplemente siguieron caminando. El representante se anticipó y abrió la puerta de la recamara de Ranma. Tras cruzar la puerta, el artista marcial se quebró.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer. Lágrimas desesperadas cubrían su rostro. Gritó, negó, golpeó el suelo, se levantó y derribó las cosas que estaban en la mesita del recibidor de la habitación. Sacó de nuevo ese papel arrugado del bolsillo y lo leyó una vez más. -Akane, mi Akane- eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba. Pasó sus manos con desesperación por su rostro mientras gimoteaba como un bebé. Sentaro sólo lo observaba.

Pasaron algunas horas antes que el artista marcial volviera en sí. Después de observar por un largo rato hacia la nada sin siquiera pestañear se levantó. Quitó las lágrimas secas de su rostro y se dirigió al vestidor. Abrió las puertas sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y arrojó una maleta encima de la cama. De los cajones volaba ropa sin sentido alguno

-¡Ey Ranma! ¡Ranma!- trató de llamar su atención

El chico se giró y empezó a empacar desordenamente

-Ranma ¿qué diablos haces?- gritó Sentaro al no obtener respuesta

-¿Qué no ves? Alisto mis cosas, tengo que irme

-¿Quéeee?

-Me voy Sentaro tengo que regresar a Japón, tengo que averiguar que pasó- dijo mientras empujaba algunas camisas al fondo de la maleta

-No. No puedes Ranma- Se abalanzó sobre la maleta sacando lo que el pelinegro ya había guardado

-¿Por qué no?- dijo observando al hombre- Deja mis cosas. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- lo empujó levemente

Sentaro se dejó caer sobre el colchón -Ranma no te puedes ir. El torneo es... es la próxima semana

Ranma lo interrumpió -El torneo ya no me interesa Sentaro. Debo regresar, debo averiguar que pasó. Le prometí que la cuidaría y apenas me aparté de ella, ella falleció. Debo averiguar que pasó, porque Mousse y Ryoga la fueron a buscar, debo... debo saberlo- dijo en forma suplicante

Sentaro lo miró con una expresión de horror -No puedes Ranma, no puedes faltar al torneo

-¿Crees que me importa? En este momento sólo quiero regresar. Un torneo más un torneo menos...- siguió empacando

-Ranma...

El pelinegro no contestaba, sólo seguía guardando la ropa sin orden alguno

-Ranma, debes saber algo- dijo temeroso

-¿Qué Sentaro? Qué es lo que debo saber

El joven desvió la vista y se concentró en el gran ventanal -La verdad, es que yo...

El silencio se instaló en el lugar.

-Ranma, yo...- volvió la vista hacia su amigo. -Ranma, tienes que participar en el torneo. Te lo ruego por favor- Unió sus manos en señal de suplica

Ranma pensó por un instante las palabras de su amigo y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa -¿Qué hiciste esta vez Sentaro?

-Es que yo...- la voz del chico se tornó nerviosa

-Sentaro...- tomó un tono grave

Cerró los ojos antes de soltar -Aposté todo el dinero a que ganabas todos los combates y que en la final te deshacías de tu oponente en menos de diez minutos

Ranma tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Otra vez con tus apuestas Sentaro?!

El amedrentado chico se atrevió a decir -Lo siento Ranma, en verdad... Pero es que me hicieron una oferta que no pude rechazar

-¿Cuánto fue esta vez?- gruñó el pelinegro

Sentaro guardó silencio

\- ¡¿Cuánto apostaste esta vez?! - el grito del artista marcial resonó por la habitación

-Todo lo que había en la cuenta- murmuró temeroso

\- ¿Qué demon...? - ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. La furia lo contenía -¿Y sé puede saber cómo obtuviste el dinero si se supone que la cuenta está mancomunada? ¿Falsificaste mi firma? Más te vale que no me mientas Sentaro, porque no quiero dejar a Satsuki viuda

-¿Qué? No serías capaz de eso ¿eh?, Ranma amigo. Satsuki viuda jeje. Pues, ¿recuerdas los papeles que te pasé para inscribirte en el torneo y otros documentos de rutina? Pues, entre esos iba el volante para retirar el dinero -se rascó la nuca nervioso

Ranma llevó sus manos al rostro y luego las apretó en puños -No sé cómo después de todos estos años y de todas tus tretas aún sigo creyendo en ti

-¿Por qué firmaste un contrato por 4 años para que te representará?- fingió una sonrisa

-Porque le prometí a tu abuela que te devolvería en una pieza sólo para tener un heredero de la ceremonia del té. Agradécele a ella

-En verdad lo siento... pero ¿de qué te afanas? Eres el mejor artista marcial de Japón y del mundo, tienes este torneo más que ganado...

El ojiazul le dirigió una mirada asesina -Sabes bien que la última vez fue difícil Sentaro. Fuera de Asia las cosas se complican. Parece que no en todos los países conocen el término "honorabilidad" en la lucha

-Ranma sólo dime que harás tu mejor esfuerzo. Si ganas, te prometo que te dejaré libre. Terminaremos el contrato de común acuerdo, para no recurrir a las clausulas legales. Serás libre de escoger a tu representante y yo mismo te acompañaré a Nerima para saber qué fue lo que pasó con Akane ¿te parece?- el chico extendió su mano

La mención de Akane lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y el dolor. El chico se dejó caer sobre el colchón de la cama y fijó su vista en el techo. No tardó mucho en pensarlo y se levantó como resorte. Con desconfianza, tomó la mano de su amigo en señal de aceptación.

-Creeré en ti Sentaro, por última vez. Sabes que lo unico que me importa en este momento es regresar

El castaño sonrió -No te preocupes Ranma, tienes mi palabra. Ahora te dejo para que descanses. A propósito, Katt dijo que aún se conservan algunas cosas de Akane, tal vez si las recuperamos podamos encontrar alguna pista de lo que pasó con ella ¿no crees?

-¿En serio?

-Quedó de avisarme cuando podemos pasar. Descansa amigo, ha sido un día muy difícil

Ranma asintió. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrar. Un torneo, tendría que ganar un último torneo antes de poder regresar. Mientras tanto se conformaría con guardar las últimas cosas de su prometida. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y las limpió con su mano. -Te juro Akane, que encontraré a quien fue capaz de hacerte daño y lo haré pagar todo lo que te hizo pasar. Lo juro, por el honor de las familias Saotome y Tendo, que no tendré piedad ni compasión por "ese" que se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima. Te lo juro mi amor.- cerró el puño hasta colocar sus nudillos blanquecinos. Esta vez, esta promesa si la cumpliría.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias. Para mí son bienvenidos!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Cap 2 Sinsabores

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de RumikoTakahashi*_**

 ** _Por honor_**

 _-Te juro Akane, que encontraré a quien fue capaz de hacerte daño y lo haré pagar todo lo que te hizo pasar. Lo juro, por el honor de las familias Saotome y Tendo, que no tendré piedad ni compasión por "ese" que se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima. Te lo juro mi amor.- cerró el puño hasta colocar sus nudillos blanquecinos. Esta vez, esta promesa si la cumpliría._

 ** _Capítulo 2 - Sinsabores_**

Ranma se levantó de la cama y empezó a organizar de nuevo las cosas dentro del armario. Tomó una pequeña agenda que tenía dentro de uno de los cajones y la abrió. Observó la fotografía que le había quitado a Gosunkugi en sus años de preparatoria. Suspiró viendo a la joven Tendo en su leotardo rosa. Recordaba tiempos mejores y decidió regresar a la cama. Con la fotografía en la mano, cerca de su corazón, logró conciliar el sueño.

. * . * .

La tenue luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, en la habitación Ranma veía al techo desgastando su cerebro en todo lo que podría haber pasado. Apenas había descansado un par de horas y el resto de la noche se dedicó a pensar, maquinar, suponer. Las ojeras se marcaban bajos sus ojos.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Quién es?

-Servicio a la habitación- una mala imitación de voz de mujer se escuchaba fuera. Ranma se levantó y abrió, era su representante

-Hola Ranma

-Sentaro

-Ni siquiera te preguntaré como la pasaste porque con esa cara se sabe que no muy bien.

-No tienes idea

-Bueno, cómo sé que aún estás enojado conmigo, vamos te invito a desayunar

-Tú sí que eres increíble Sentaro, el desayuno está incluido en el paquete que compraste

El chico rió nervioso –Eh si lo sé, pero como siempre quedas con hambre ¿te parece si vamos fuera después?

El pelinegro resopló –Sólo no quiero más sorpresas Sentaro. Tenemos un trato y así como yo lo voy a cumplir espero que tú también

\- ¡Vamos! Date una ducha. Te espero en cinco minutos en el comedor

Sentaro salió de la habitación. Iba caminando hacia el ascensor cuando su teléfono sonó –¿Diga?

 _-¿Sentaro? con Katt, la amiga de Akane_

-¡Katt! Que sorpresa escucharte

- _Te tengo noticias. Estoy hablando con los encargados de las bodegas y dicen que se podrán sacar las cosas de Akane hoy o mañana. Se debe confirmar algún horario en especial ya que la persona que tiene las llaves tiene otras funciones y no pueden estar todo el día esperando._

-Es una buena noticia Katt. Mira, en este momento no estoy con Ranma pero te prometo que si me llamas en un rato, te diré una hora.

 _-De acuerdo, los llamaré en treinta minutos._

-Gracias- Sentaro vio como la pantalla del teléfono se oscurecía al cortar la llamada. Tal vez no sería la mejor noticia, pero le ayudaría a Ranma a encontrar un poco de paz.

El joven de la trenza llegó al lado de su representante -Estoy listo

-Vamos al buffet. Tengo algo que informarte

Se adentraron al gran salón donde el par de extranjeros eran bien recibidos por la mayoría de camareras. Las miradas y cuchicheos eran típicos donde se encontraran.

-Buenos días señores- una amable servidora les saludo.

-Buenos días- respondieron al unísono

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

-2 desayunos completos- se adelantó a ordenar Sentaro

-Los llevaremos a su mesa señor- sonrió la mujer mientras le entregaba el poste plateado con un número

El castaño respondió el gesto de la mujer.

Ranma veía hacia el salón buscando un espacio desocupado -Allí- señaló una mesa alejada de las otras

-Siempre evitando a los demás

-Ahora menos que nunca quiero ver gente a mi alrededor Sentaro, por favor entiende...

-Lo sé Ranma... no tienes que decirlo. De hecho, siéntate tengo algo que decirte- dijo serio

-¿Qué ocurre?- la preocupación recorrió de nuevo el rostro de Ranma

-Katt llamó. Me dijo que estaba organizando para poder recoger las cosas que quedan de Akane en la bodega ya que el trabajador no puede esperar mucho tiempo. En unos minutos volverá a llamar para saber cuándo podemos pasar.

-¿En serio? ¿Podríamos pasar hoy mismo?

-Sólo dame una hora y confirmamos

-De inmediato- Ranma se levantó dispuesto a salir del lugar

-Ranma espera... Ya traen el desayuno y cuando terminemos nos vamos de inmediato ¿te parece?

El chico se sentó de nuevo -De acuerdo Sentaro.

Ranma devoró su desayuno como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Ni el tiempo ni la fama habían podido quitarle su gusto por la comida. Sentaro se demoró un poco más. El nervioso pelinegro movía su piernabajo la mesa cuando el móvil sonó.

-Hola

 _-Sentaro, soy yo de nuevo._

-Si Katt, esperaba tu llama...- el pobre no pudo terminar la frase cuando su teléfono fue arrebatado

-Katt, hola soy Ranma

 _-Hola Ranma_

-Sentaro ya me informó. Estaremos ahí en menos de media hora.

 _-De acuerdo. Los espero en la entrada principal de la universidad._

-Mil gracias- colgó

-Oye que yo sepa es mi teléfono- fingió molestia

-No te va a pasar nada, además ¿cuántos teléfonos has perdido y nunca te quejas?

-De acuerdo. Vámonos ya que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a la universidad

-Yo me encargo que lleguemos a tiempo- una media sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Ranma

Sentaro llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta

-Así como tienes tus trucos yo tengo los míos. Yo conduzco - dijo mostrando unas llaves de auto

El castaño suspiró resignado. –Sólo por favor no te creas Toretto esta vez.

Subieron a la camioneta de alquiler que tenían y Ranma pisó el acelerador a fondo. Las llantas rechinaron contra el pavimento dejando la marca al salir en el piso del parqueadero del hotel. Bajó las ventanas dejando que el viento golpeara sus caras. Sentaro sólo se sujetaba a la silla con fuerza. En menos de veinte minutos y a pesar del tráfico de la ciudad, llegaron a la universidad.

-Eres un salvaje- dijo Sentaro bajando del auto, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas y respirando profundo

-¿Y que querías que te premiará por lo que hiciste? No te perdono que hayas apostado Sentaro, eso no era necesario. Con el dinero de la cuenta era más que suficiente para ti y para mí.

Sentaro calló. Dirigió su mirada al piso y empezó a caminar hasta el campus. En la entrada estaba Katt.

-¿Pasa algo más?- preguntó el chico de la trenza

-Después te digo Ranma- levantó su mirada para saludar a la mujer –Hola

-Sentaro, Ranma- la chica dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

-Hola Katt- saludó el pelinegro

-Vamos chicos, estamos a unos pasos

La chica empezó a avanzar, las bodegas no quedaban muy lejos de la entrada de la universidad. Un hombre con uniforme de conserje los recibió

-Buenos días señor Brown. Ellos son las personas que llevarán las cosas que aún quedan de Akane Tendo.

El hombre le dio una mirada de arriba abajo a Sentaro e iba a hacer lo mismo con Ranma cuando su rostro cambió a la sorpresa -¿Usted es…?- su mandíbula pareció desencajarse -¿Usted es el "tigre" Saotome?

Ranma viró los ojos –Si, soy yo- respondió con cierta parsimonia

El nombre chilló –Soy su fan. Usted es un gran maestro en artes marciales. Espero con ansías el próximo torneo en el que defenderá su título.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo sin mayor emoción y dirigiendo su mirada a Sentaro- ¿Qué quiere que le firme?

El hombre se sorprendió –He firmado calvas, pechos, barrigas, brazos, piernas… ¿qué quiere que le firme?- repitió

El hombre emocionado sólo le extendió un papel –Mi hija es una gran admiradora también. ¿Puede dedicarle su autógrafo a Emily Brown? ¿Y también puedo tomarle una foto?- señaló su celular

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo mientras imprimía sus iniciales en el papel y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Sentaro que fungiera como fotógrafo

-Señor Saotome, la señorita Smith me comentó lo ocurrido con su novia la señorita Tendo. Lo lamento mucho, era una buena muchacha- refirió con algo de pesar el hombre

Ranma suspiró al escuchar la frase –Era la mejor- un dejo de tristeza se asomó en sus palabras

El hombre se hincó para abrir el candado. Levantó la reja y buscó el interruptor para encender las luces. Al lado una tabla llena de polvo la cual sacudió y buscó algo. –Tendo, Tendo, ¡acá está! Pasillo 4- Se adentró en el lugar siendo seguido por los chicos. –Aquí está señor Saotome- señaló un estante.-Según el inventario son…- ojeó el papel- es una caja.

Ranma lo vio con sorpresa -¿Sólo una caja?

-Lo siento Ranma. Cuando fui a ver a la familia Tendo, el señor Soun me dijo que podía regalar las cosas de Akane como su ropa y los libros… estas cosas fue lo que pensé que se podía conservar, pero él no quiso que se lo enviará, tampoco tuve el corazón para desecharlo.

Ranma observó la caja de cerca de 30 centímetros, llena de polvo, manchada y roída por un lado. Colocó su palma sobre ella y presionó sus labios mientras la veía. En un impulso, la tomó con ambas manos y la cargó.

-Debe firmarme aquí, señor Saotome- El hombre mostró una planilla

Ranma miraba el papel en completo silencio –Yo firmaré- dijo Sentaro comprendiendo el dolor de su amigo

Se dirigieron a la salida y el hombre apagó la luz y bajo de nuevo la reja. Colocó el candado y se alzó –Un gusto conocerlo señor Saotome y espero haberlo ayudado.- Una sonrisa plana fue el gesto de despedida del hombre que se alejó camino a los edificios de alguna otra facultad.

Sentaro y Katt lo vieron alejar mientras Ranma aún era presa del mutismo.

El pelinegro suspiró –Una caja. ¿Los recuerdos de Akane quedaron reducidos a una caja?- su voz se quebró y lagrimitas traicioneras recorrieron sus mejillas.

Sentaro apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo - Vamos Ranma.

Katt lo miraba con tristeza, avanzó con ellos hacia la salida. –Si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme.

Ranma la vio con los ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas, Sentaro hizo una reverencia

-Debo ir a clase. Ranma de verdad lo siento

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Limpió sus mejillas con una manga

-Hasta luego. Me encantó conocerlos. Espero tener noticias de ustedes

-Hasta pronto- respondió Sentaro

Ranma le entregó las llaves del auto mientras continuaba aferrado a la caja. El chico las recibió y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al hotel. Al llegar el aún callado y pensativo Ranma, avanzó hasta la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. Entró al lugar y aún sin soltar el paquete, se sentó al pie de la cama. Con cuidado, levantó las tapas de la caja y empezó a sacar de a pocos el contenido. Algunas cosas estaban envueltas en plástico muy probablemente para conservarlas.

Retiró el primer trozo, encontrando la cajita musical que le dio en navidad, el segundo objeto era el osito de felpa. Ranma soltó una risita mientras rememoraba ese instante.

Sacó algunos otros objetos como un frasco de perfume, lo acercó a su nariz. Olía a ella, a flor de cerezos y jazmines. El reloj en forma de flor que tenía en su cuarto y llevó a la universidad, una pequeña lamparita de mesa en forma de cerdito que seguramente había comprado para recordar a P-chan. La fotografía que tomaron en la isla de Togenkyo en la que aparecían todos sus amigos y familia. Ranma no pudo evitar tocar la imagen de la chica. Sentaro que estaba sentado sobre la cama, sólo lo observaba. De nuevo, el pelinegro se quebró y rompió en llanto. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Ranma tomaba las cosas en su mano y las miraba una y otra vez, recargaba su cabeza en el colchón e iniciaba de nuevo el llanto y los sollozos. Dejó caer la caja a un lado y algo que permanecía guardado en el fondo cayó.

Sentaro lo tomó y lo observó, era una agenda amarilla muy femenina y cerrada con un lazo de color lila. La alcanzó a su amigo- Ranma mira

El pelinegro aún en llanto, la recibió. Le dio un par de vueltas buscando la portada y procedió a abrirla. En ella reconoció la letra de Akane.

-Parece un diario- rompió el silencio el representante

 _"Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad. ¡Qué emoción! Espero hacer muchos amigos, pero lo más importante es que daré todo de mí para ser la mejor doctora de Japón. Aunque también estoy triste porque voy a estar lejos de mi familia y los extrañaré mucho. Me hará mucha falta mi padre y su sobreprotección, Kasumi su comida y sus cuidados, la tía Nodoka que siempre fue tan bonita y se comporta como una madre conmigo, el tío Genma con sus ocurrencias. Tengo que admitirlo también extrañaré a Nabiki aunque descansaré de su lado avaricioso. Pero, aunque lo niegue y traté de ocultarlo a quien más voy a extrañar es a ese odioso, egocéntrico y pervertido (jijii) de mi prometido… Ranma, me había acostumbrado tanto a ti, a hacer todo contigo, a estar a tu lado… no tienes idea de la falta que me vas hacer bobo… aunque más boba soy yo por enamorarme de ti"_

Ranma ojeó rápidamente y avanzó algunas páginas hasta que se detuvo nuevamente para leer.

 _"Hablé con Kasumi hoy y aunque no quiso decirme que pasaba, pude notar lo preocupada que se encuentra. Me asegura que las cosas están bien pero no puedo creerle. Al preguntarle por Ranma no supo que decir. Tal parece que desde que él se fue no han tenido noticias suyas. Tal vez su nueva vida como ídolo deportivo le terminó de subir el ego y se olvidó que tenía familia. La tía Nodoka pasó a saludarme y pude sentir su voz triste. Ese engreído de Ranma… no puede ser que después de tanto tiempo y de la separación de su mamá, hoy no quiera ni hablar con ella. Si así se comporta con ellos, ¿qué puedo esperar yo que estoy tan lejos y sin poder comunicarme con él? No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomamos, pero creo que es mejor no mantener falsas esperanzas"_

Ranma frunció el ceño después de leer esa parte. Revisó la fecha y eran apenas un par de semanas después que él se había ido a iniciar su vida como artista marcial y representante del dojo. Avanzó otras páginas y los mensajes eran muy similares, llegó a uno que llamó su atención.

 _"Hoy me sentí un poco mal y no pude asistir a clase. Katt me dijo que no me preocupara que ella firmaría asistencia por mí y me ayudaría con los trabajos que nos asignaran. En estos momentos me siento sola y triste y quiero regresar más que nunca a casa, a los cuidados de Kasumi y a toda la locura que se vivía en Nerima, pero si lo hago, estoy segura que papá no me dejará regresar a estudiar y harían volver de inmediato a Ranma a Japón. No soy tan egoísta como para truncar sus sueños, de igual forma, él me apoyó para que yo consiguiera los míos. Sólo debo esperar un poco más. Y aunque Katt tampoco lo sabe, sé que ella me apoyará y tampoco me dejaría viajar a casa si no prometo regresar. Tal vez lo mejor sea esperar las indicaciones del médico. Después de la consulta, debo tomar una decisión"_

Ranma y Sentaro intercambiaron miradas

-Ranma, ¿eso significaba que Akane estaba enferma o algo?

-No lo sé… no lo creo. Ella no me dijo nada antes de viajar. Es muy extraño ese pasaje- Ranma adelantó algunas hojas más, pero ya sólo encontró páginas en blanco.

-Esto es muy extraño Ranma

El chico negaba con la cabeza -¡¿Ves lo importante que es para mí regresar Sentaro?! No puedo perder más tiempo

El chico lo vio con un poco de temor –Ranma, por favor.

-¡Por favor nada!- agitó con fuerza los brazos y el diario cayó abriéndose por la mitad. Ranma se agachó a recogerlo y una hoja vieja, ajada y algo borrada salió del libro. La alzó para ponerla a la altura de sus ojos mientras la desdoblaba. Una gran parte se encontraba transparentada, al parecer como si la grasa la habría tocado.

No era muy legible, pero se distinguían algunos caracteres japoneses. Identificó el logo como el de un consultorio médico y al final de la hoja el sello del doctor Tofu. Arrugó su frente de nuevo mientras leía lo poco leíble del documento, en el que se observaba algunas gráficas nada entendibles para el marcial

-…ne Tendo

… cemia pre: 100 mg/d

...icemia post: 120 mg/dL

Otra gran cantidad de números ininteligibles, al parecer producto de un riguroso examen médico, formaban una larga lista

-¿Qué más dice?- el castaño arrancó el papel de manos de su amigo

-¡Cómo voy a saber! no soy médico genio

Sentaro siguió escrutando la hoja hasta llegar al final -¿Qué significará esto?

Ranma se acercó a ver –…ado: Positivo.

\- . - . - . - #####

Gracias a las personas que han leído el fic y muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review. Lo sé hay veces que nos hacemos el propósito y se nos pasa por el día a día pero no saben lo motivador que puede llegar a ser.

A Carol FVargas, akanitacuri, akane-kun19, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Ana María Vásquez Gómez y Bustamante-Kayla muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir. Esperemos que el desarrollo de la historia les siga gustando.

A guest (no dejó su nombre) well, I just want to tell that I rated the fic between general and romance but the app took only one option. The fic is going to have drama, love, fights, but all at its time. I hope you will continue reading. Thanks for wrote.

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Cap 3 Consecuencias

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de RumikoTakahashi*_**

 ** _Por honor_**

 _Otra gran cantidad de números ininteligibles, al parecer producto de un riguroso examen médico, formaban una larga lista_

 _-¿Qué más dice?- el castaño arrancó el papel de manos de su amigo_

 _-¡Cómo voy a saber! No soy médico genio_

 _Sentaro siguió escrutando la hoja -¿Qué significará esto?_

 _Ranma se acercó a ver –…ado: Positivo._

 ** _Capitulo 3: Consecuencias_**

Los dos se miraron curiosos. ¿Qué carajos significaba POSITIVO, en todo ese mar de números?

-¿Qué... qué crees que signifique ese resultado?

Ranma negó con la cabeza -No lo sé, Akane nunca me dijo que estuviera enferma o que se sintiera mal- bufó frustrado

-Tal vez... sólo son exámenes de rutina. Recuerda que muchas veces piden algún tipo de certificado médico para el ingreso a la universidad y más siendo la facultad de medicina- habló con tranquilidad tratando de mejorar el extraño ambiente

-Tal vez...- la voz de Ranma notaba duda

-Oye Ranma, ¿te parece si llamamos a Katt? Ella podría ayudarnos

-Tienes razón...

Sentaro sacó su teléfono y realizó una rápida marcación. Después de un par de timbres una voz en susurro se escuchó

-¿Diga?

-Katt, soy yo Sentaro

-Sí lo sé... estoy en clase

-Necesito consultarte algo, ¿podríamos vernos más tarde?

-Salgo a las 12

-Te esperaremos donde siempre

-Bye!

El pelinegro miró a su amigo expectante -¿Y?

-Nos espera a las 12

-De acuerdo- Ranma divagó por un momento observando de nuevo el papel

-Ranma- pronunció grave el castaño- Sea lo que sea que esto signifique, tienes que tomarlo con calma ¿de acuerdo?

El pelinegro volvió la vista al viejo papel -Trataré-

Sentaro vio el reloj de pared. -Aún tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿deberíamos ir caminando no crees?

-Sí- respondió el marcialista dando una larga aspiración. En verdad los últimos días habían sido más abrumadores que el más largo campeonato en el que alguna vez participara

Llegaron a la universidad luego de andar por las calles de la transitada pero calmada ciudad. Caminaron hasta llegar al parque donde se encontrarían con la chica.

Sentaro vio a su alrededor -Creo que llegamos un poco temprano, quieres...

-No, Sentaro, no quiero nada- interrumpió el pelinegro

El chico suspiró. Nada en ese viaje estaba saliendo como lo esperaban

Ranma se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las bancas, Sentaro se quedó de pie recargándose contra el espaldar. Después de un rato, la rubia se acercaba.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola Katt- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

-¿Para qué soy buena? Lo siento tengo un poco de prisa. Sólo veinte minutos para almorzar y regresar- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ranma y sacaba un sándwich de su bolsa

-Te acompañamos, es algo simple pero tenemos una duda.

La chica dio un gran bocado -Sí, díganme

Ranma sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la hoja doblada y se la entregó -¿Nos puedes decir que significa esto?

La chica la observó, hizo algunos ademanes y pasó el bocado -Lo siento, no se ve la mitad

-Pero de lo que se puede ver, ¿podrías... decirme, algo?

Katt hizo un mohín mientras observaba nuevamente -Son pruebas de laboratorio, exámenes de rutina, nada fuera de lo normal, lo que te piden en una consulta médica para ver tu estado de salud- devolvió la hoja a Ranma

-¿Y ese "Positivo" que puede significar?- los ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, esperanzados en una respuesta

-Ranma...-apretó los labios la chica- muchos exámenes pueden dar positivo, el aumento de algún elemento o enzima que se produce de más en el organismo, una hormona que esté en desequilibrio, son muchas cosas... muchos factores que pueden afectar y alterar la salud

El pelinegro volvió sus ojos con una mirada decepcionada a la hoja. Suspiró

-¿Akane nunca te comentó que estuviera enferma?- las palabras de Sentaro llamaron la atención de la chica

-La verdad no. Algunos días se levantaba con nauseas pero creo que era por alguna gastritis que estaba desarrollando. Akane no era la mejor en la cocina y ustedes lo saben -rió- y pues por los horarios de clase a veces no nos alimentábamos bien. Unos días no dormía nada y otros ya lo hacía en exceso. Tal vez tenía un déficit de vitaminas, el cambio de rutina, estrés, el horario... sólo sé ya había pedido consulta con el médico de la universidad, sin embargo... sus amigos se la llevaron antes que eso pasara- dijo mientras posaba un dedo en sus labios rememorando

Ranma apretó el puño arrugando la maltrecha hoja. Katt terminó su improvisado almuerzo y se levantó sacudiendo de sus ropas las migajas de pan -Lo único que puedo recomendarte es que hables con el doctor que le realizó esos exámenes, siempre queda copia en la historia médica. Sólo el te puede aclarar para que se los ordenó y que puede significar ese positivo

El chico afirmó con la cabeza

-Bueno, si me disculpan- revisó su reloj- tengo que irme. Si van a estar unos días más me avisan que pudieron averiguar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- refirió el castaño

-Bueno, los dejo, ¡Bye!- se despidió agitando su mano mientras salía a correr

-¡Katt! Gritó Ranma llamando la atención de la chica- ¡Gracias!

Ella le sonrió y nuevamente agitó su mano despidiéndose, para seguir su camino

-¿Entonces?

Ranma se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar a las afueras del campus.

-Debo hacer una llamada

-¿Estás seguro? Llevas mucho tiempo sin comunicarte

-Yo no fui el que dejó de contestar Sentaro, te recuerdo que fue mi madre quien no respondió mis cartas

-De acuerdo Ranma, vamos al hotel y llamas desde allá

 **. * . * . * . * . * . * .**

Al llegar, se acercaron a la recepción del hotel –Buenos días

La siempre sonriente recepcionista saludó –Buenos días señores ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Necesitamos hacer una llamada internacional

-Puede realizarla desde su habitación. En el cajón de la mesita de noche encontrará una guía para realizarla, en ella se encuentran los indicativos de cada país

-Gracias- Sentaro indicó a Ranma que avanzara- Bueno, vamos a realizar esa llamada

Ya en la habitación de Sentaro, sacó la guía que la chica había indicado.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres hacer? Recuerda nos llevan 8 horas, debe ser de noche allá

Ranma asintió. Su amigo acercó el aparato a él y buscó las indicaciones –Marca 00, luego 81, 3 y el número

El pelinegro tomó el aparato. Respiró profundo y marcó, escuchó el repiquetear al otro lado de la línea mientras los nervios consumían su ser. Colgó

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada... sólo estoy un poco nervioso. Deja, ya vuelvo a intentar

Llenó de aire sus pulmones nuevamente. Tomó el aparato con firmeza y nuevamente marcó

Uno, dos timbres, sentía el martilleo de sus latidos en sus oídos cuando una voz femenina contestó –Consultorio del doctor Tofu.

Ranma enmudeció

-¿Aló? Buenas noches

-…

-¿Hay alguien?

-…

-Estamos cansados de bromas. Voy a colgar

-Buu-enos días- noches. Deseo hablar con el doctor Tofu

Silencio. La dulce voz al otro lado de la línea no respondió

-¿A-Aló?

-¿Ranma?

El pelinegro se extrañó –Sí

De nuevo silencio

-¿Con quien hablo?

-Ranma, no puede ser. Después de tanto tiempo… No puedo creer que ahora...- se sentía la voz quebrada de la mujer

-¿Kasumi?

-¿Por qué desapareciste, por qué te olvidaste de tus padres, de nosotros que fuimos como una familia para ti?- habló en tono triste

-Kasumi, yo... yo no…

-Ni siquiera una llamada, una carta, no sabes lo triste que la tía Nodoka está

-Escucha, no sé de qué me hablas, yo siempre le escribí a mamá y ella dejó de contestarme

Kasumi guardó silencio. –Ranma, debes saber que Akane…

Ranma la interrumpió –Lo sé, Kasumi. Vine a buscarla a la universidad y me dijeron

Los sollozos se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea –Akane mi hermanita, Ranma, mi hermanita ya no está...

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas –Kasumi, lo sé yo también lo siento, me duele como no tienes idea

-Quisiera creerte Ranma, pero tus actitudes dicen lo contrario- decía entre llanto la mayor de las Tendo

-Kasumi créeme por favor. Pronto estaré allí. Lo prometo.

-Es muy tarde Ranma…- de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la conversación

-Escúchame Kasumi por favor…

-¿Ranma?- ahora la que se escuchaba era la conocida voz del doctor

-¿Tofu? ¿Doctor Tofu es usted?

-Ranma que gusto escucharte.

-Al parecer a usted es el único que le da gusto

-Ranma no sé qué te dijo Kasumi, pero debes entender que para ella no fue nada fácil este proceso. Tu familia ha estado muy preocupada por ti y en vista de los acontecimientos...

-Doctor se lo juro, yo, yo siempre estuve pendiente de mis padres, fue mi madre…

-Ya no importa ¿Dónde estás muchacho?

-En Londres, vine a buscar a Akane y me encontré con la noticia

Tofu guardó silencio –Discúlpame un momento, debo pedirle a mi esposa que se calme. La llamada la puso muy ansiosa y no es conveniente para ella

-¿su esposa? Kasumi y usted finalmente…

-Así es Ranma, pero dame un momento, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Luego de un silencio, Tofu regresó a la llamada

-Kasumi ya se retiró Ranma. Ahora si podemos hablar

-Doctor yo, no sé de qué habla Kasumi...- explicó consternado

-Ya tendrás tiempo para aclarar las cosas con la familia, porque me imagino que vendrás

-Espero hacerlo pronto, pero antes... necesito preguntarle algo

-Dime

-Akane, se realizó unos análisis con usted, antes de viajar a la universidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Ranma? Tú ya te habías ido cuando eso ocurrió

-Una compañera de la universidad guardó algunas de sus cosas. Me las entregaron y dentro del diario de Akane pude encontrar los resultados, aunque no es muy visible

-Veo

-Doctor ¿era grave? ¿Akane estaba enferma?- preguntó con temor en su voz

-Ranma, tú y yo debemos hablar

-Eso hacemos

-Personalmente

-Quisiera viajar inmediatamente pero estoy comprometido para un torneo en el transcurso de la semana y no puedo faltar- dijo mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Sentaro- pero le prometo doctor que tan pronto pueda regresaré a Nerima

-De acuerdo Ranma. Te estaré esperando ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tus padres?

-Sólo que volveré pronto. ¡No! mejor no diga nada por favor

-Le informaré a Kasumi. Te estaremos esperando. Adiós Ranma debo regresar a mis obigaciones

-Hasta luego doctor

La llamada se colgó

Ranma pasó sus manos con desesperación sobre su rostro –Demonios, demonios, ¡DEMONIOS!- arrojó el teléfono sobre el colchón

-¿Que pasa Ranma?

Miró con furia al muchacho mientras hace crujir sus dedos –Sentaro, Sentaro, no sabes como quisiera dejar viuda a Satsuki y sin heredero a la Escuela Daimonji de la ceremonia del té de Artes Marciales.

El chico se alejó cubriendo su cuello

-El doctor Tofu dice que quiere hablar conmigo personalmente.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿En serio me preguntas? Pues te recuerdo que gracias a ti tengo que quedarme al menos una semana más mientras se termina el torneo. Definitivamente solo tengo dos opciones te despido o te mato

-Ya Ranma. Ya lo sé no tienes que recordarme que actué mal, sólo buscaba ganar un poco más de dinero

Ranma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta – ¿En verdad crees que el dinero me importa? Lo único que quiero en este momento es regresar, sin dinero, sin fama, sin nada. Sólo quiero regresar- enfatizó

El castaño observó a su amigo salir de su habitación. Ranma se instaló de nuevo en su cuarto tomando de nuevo las cosas de Akane. –Rayos, que será lo que quiere decirme el doctor Tofu. ¿Akane estaría tan enferma? Y si así fue porque no me lo dijo, demonios. Sólo, sólo quiero una respuesta- El pelinegro se acercó al gran ventanal de su habitación y así se quedo observando el paisaje a la vez que veía a la nada. Se recargó en el barandal y dejó que la brisa golpeara su rostro. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, hasta que el gruñir de su estómago y el viento frío de entrada la noche lo sacó de su estupor y le recordó la falta de alimentos.

-¡Wow! es tarde- dijo al ver el tono naranja del cielo. Salió de su habitación y golpeó en el cuarto de su amigo. No hubo respuesta

Bajó hasta llegar al salón comedor, tal vez Sentaro ya se encontraría ahí. Alzó su cabeza entre la multitud que quería entrar y observó. Su amigo no estaba.

Se dirigió de nuevo a recepción encontrando a la chica de turno –Disculpa, estoy buscando a mi amigo Daimonji Sentaro pero no logro ubicarlo.

La muchacha sonrió –El señor Daimonji salió hace un par de horas. Le dejó esto señor Saotome- extendiéndole un pequeño sobre.

-Gracias- Ranma lo recibió y se alejó para abrirlo

" _Ranma saldré un momento. Recibí un mensaje de Katt pidiendo que nos viéramos. No tardaré. Te avisaré cuando llegue. Sentaro."_

Ranma leyó nuevamente la nota. –Qué extraño, si Katt tiene que hablar con alguien debe ser conmigo.- su estomago de nuevo se revolvió. –Bueno tal vez llegue después de cenar y me dirá que fue lo que ocurrió. Se encaminó de nuevo al comedor y al terminar de cenar le recomendó a la chica de recepción que le avisara a su amigo, que sin importar la hora pasara por su habitación.

Tomó el osito de peluche y se recostó con él sobre su pecho, recordando y rememorando a su Akane. Espero un par de horas que Sentaro apareciera pero el sueño lo venció primero.

 **. * . * . * . * .**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y Ranma despertaba. Después de una corta ducha, cayó en cuenta que no había sido notificado de la llegada de su amigo.

-¡Qué raro! Sentaro no pasó a decirme que quería Katt. Bueno tal vez la chica de recepción olvidó decirle- Terminó de arreglarse y pasó a la siguiente puerta. La mujer de servicios generales estaba saliendo.

-Disculpe, el hombre que está en esta habitación...

La mujer volvió a ver al joven frente a ella, le dio una sonrisa antes de contestar -Buenos días joven, en la habitación no había nadie cuando yo llegué. Y al parecer nadie pasó la noche ahí, la cama estaba intacta cuando entré. Si me disculpa debo continuar trabajando- La mujer avanzó a la siguiente habitación, la de Ranma.

El chico giró la perilla de la puerta y en efecto la habitación se encontraba sola. Cerró de nuevo y bajó rápidamente en busca de algún mensaje. La chica de la recepción le confirmaba que Sentaro no había llegado y tampoco existía mensaje. "Esto es muy extraño"- pensó el pelinegro, su amigo y representante nunca se ausentaba sin avisarle, bueno en teoría le había avisado pero si se demoraba demás en alguno de sus planes solía comunicarse.

-Señorita, disculpe ¿podría usar su teléfono?

La amable mujer sonrió -Claro señor Saotome

El chico hizo memoria y señalaba con sus dedos, finalmente y no muy seguro marcó - "El número marcado se encuentra temporalmente suspendido"- Extrañado, repitió de nuevo la marcación. El mismo mensaje se escuchó. El rostro de Ranma mostró preocupación

-¿Todo bien señor?

-Eh, si. Voy a hacer otro intento más- Sus ojos vagaban de un lado para otro mientras balbuceaba algo y tomó nuevamente el aparato. Un timbre, dos

-¿Aló?

-¿Katt?

-Depende de quien la llame

-Soy yo, Ranma.

-Hoooola Ranma

-Katt, ¿a qué hora te viste con Sentaro?

-¿Disculpa? Yo no he hablado con Sentaro. No después de encontrarnos

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. Ayer salí con algunas compañeras después de clase. Fuimos a tomar algo y llegamos cerca de la media noche y en todo ese tiempo ni llamé a Sentaro ni me encontré con él. ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tengo una nota de Sentaro que dice que recibió un mensaje tuyo y que necesitabas hablar con él. La cuestión es que desde ayer en la tarde no llega

-Te juro que no sé de qué me hablas... es muy extraño ¿Ya le marcaste a su celular?

-Está fuera de servicio

-¡Por Dios! ¿Crees que le pudo pasar algo?

Ranma suspiró cansado –No lo sé, sólo espero que no esté metido en líos- "que es lo más probable" pensó para sí mismo

-¿Ya preguntaste en el hotel? Que digo, Ranma ve a una estación de policía. Tal vez te ayuden a encontrarlo- dijo la chica un tanto exaltada

-Lo haré

-Me avisas cualquier cosa por favor

-Gracias. Lamento importunarte. Adiós

Ranma estaba confundido. Sentaro no solía salir solo y menos para encontrarse con alguien que acababa de conocer. ¿Le estaría mintiendo acaso su representante? ¿Por qué habría usado de excusa a la chica? Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y preguntó a la recepcionista por la estación de policía más cercana. Después de obtener la dirección y la forma de llegar, se dispuso a salir corriendo hasta el lugar.

Los policías de forma amable le recibieron el reporte ya que por el tiempo que había transcurrido no se podía considerar desaparición. Le explicaron que probablemente su amigo se habría perdido o desubicado y que harían lo posible por encontrarlo, enviando un llamado general a las patrullas.

Aún confundido Ranma regresó al hotel, cruzó la gran puerta de cristal sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de la recepcionista

-Señor Saotome, señor Saotome

El chico giró la cabeza buscando el origen de la voz

La mujer agitó la mano para indicarle que se acercara

-Señor Saotome, ¿averiguó algo sobre el señor Daimonji? Ya le pedí a los empleados que si lo ven lo reporten inmediatamente

-Le agradezco. La policía realizará lo pertinente. Tengo que esperar 48 horas para poder declararlo desaparecido.

-Así es tanto para nacionales como para extranjeros. Señor Saotome le trajeron esto - dijo sacando del casillero un sobre tipo ups

Ranma lo recibió y observó que no traía remitente – ¿Quien lo dejó?

-El chico de la mensajería

Ranma hizo el ademán de una sonrisa y se retiró –¡Gracias!

Caminó hasta el ascensor con el sobre en la mano, al ingresar a éste agitó el sobre y lo sopesó. Llegó al piso de su habitación y al cruzar la puerta lo observó de nuevo: un aparente sobre de correspondencia sin guía ni remitente. Se sentó en la cama y dejó el sobre a un lado. Con algo de duda y angustia por la ausencia de su amigo lo abrió. De él sacó unas cuantas fotografías en las que se podía ver a una pacífica Kasumi junto a su madre en el mercado, su padre platicando con el señor Tendo, Nabiki saliendo de un lujoso edificio y subiendo a un costoso auto, del doctor Tofu en las afueras de su consultorio… Ranma tomó las fotografías en sus manos y las observaba una y otra vez, cuando una melodía llamó su atención. Dentro del sobre también venía un pequeño teléfono que sonaba indicando una llamada. La luz roja en la parte superior indicaba la llamada perdida. Ranma tomó el aparato y buscó el posible origen

-Número privado- el aparato de nuevo vibró

-¿Hola?

-¿Saotome?- una voz gruesa se escuchaba al otro lado, un acento extraño a sus oídos

-¿Qué?

-¿Ranma Sotome?

-Soy yo, ¿quién es?

-Eso no importa muchacho, sólo queremos asegurarnos que vas a asistir al torneo de la próxima semana. Tenemos mucho dinero en juego

-¿De qué diablos habla? ¿Quién demonios es usted?

-Muchacho, cómo puedes observar sabemos de tu familia, no quisieras que les pase nada ¿verdad?

-¿Que dem…?

-Bueno en ese caso, ocúpate de mover tu trasero al circuito, no quisiéramos que tu madre o alguna de tus cuñaditas sufriera un percance. ¿Sabes que hasta los médicos se mueren y ese tal Tofu es un torpe de miedo?- refirió con burla la voz

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente

-¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar a mi familia?

La voz se escuchaba ahora divertida – Hacemos lo que queremos…Recibirás otro sobre con el tiquete aéreo, viajarás esta misma noche. Y otra cosa, no hablaras con nadie, no dirás nada y ni se te ocurra llamar a las autoridades. Por tu amigo Sentaro no te preocupes, cuando nos aseguremos que estés ubicado sabrás de él.

-Usted es un maldito

-Sí, el maldito que te tiene vigilado a ti y a tu familia. Sigue instrucciones y nadie saldrá lastimado- la llamada se cortó

Ranma observó el aparato con furia y lo azotó con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso. La avaricia rompe el saco dice el adagio popular, pero esta vez la ambición de Sentaro había llegado lejos. Su familia, su amigo y el mismo estaban en peligro. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por las siguientes indicaciones.

En algún lugar de China

 _-Amiga, amiga_

 _La joven mujer volvió a ver a su sonriente amiga que corría hacía su lado_

 _-Eres tú- dijo si mayor animo_

 _-Sí, ¿por qué no me esperaste?_

 _-Lo siento Ming, tengo un poco de prisa- dijo mientras seguía avanzando_

 _-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así después que Lee pidiera mi mano? ¿No estás feliz por tu mejor amiga?- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas_

 _El gesto serio de la mujer no mutó –Si claro Ming, me alegro por ti- refirió con algo de sarcasmo en la voz al tiempo que se zafó del agarre de su amiga_

 _-Pero, ¿qué tienes?_

 _La mirada de la chica se endureció –¿Todavía preguntas? Sabes que Lee siempre me ha gustado, ¡yo le quería!_

 _-Pero amiga, yo pensé que Happi y tú…_

 _-¡Tú no pienses nada! Nunca pensé que fueras capaz...- dijo mientras avanzaba, la chica temblorosa retrocedía en sus pasos sin ver hacia donde se dirigía_

 _-No tengo la culpa, nos enamoramos…_

 _-Y no contenta con robarme al hombre que amaba te dejaste preñar como si fueras una cualquiera, sin siquiera casarte…_

 _El viento fuerte de la montaña meció fuertemente los largos cabellos de ambas mujeres. Las dos con los ojos vidriosos llegaron al límite de la tierra. La imagen de un acantilado era el siguiente escenario._

 _-¡No eres más que una fácil, una ZORRA!- gritó furibunda_

 _-Yo…- la mujer empuñaba su mano contra su pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, sus talones rozaban con el abismo_

 _-¡Cállate ya! No mereces nada, ni mi amistad ni la felicidad, ¡NADA!- la enojada mujer dio un paso más sin percatarse que la chica enfrente suyo se encontraba ante la inminente caída_

 _-AYUDAMEEE…- la chica cayó un par de metros y extendió los brazos tratando de sostenerse del filo de la montaña, la seca tierra se resquebrajaba entre sus dedos_

 _Los ojos de odio de la mujer en la cima de indicaron que no la salvaría_

 _-¿Me dejarás morir?- sollozó la chica ante su inminente destino, sus finos dedos ya adoloridos no soportarían su peso contra la gravedad por mucho más tiempo._

 _La mujer en pie suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a extender su mano en ayuda, sus dedos rozaron con los de su amiga quien sonrió irónica antes de expresar_

 _-Sólo recuerda "amiga" que tú me mataste, a mí y a mi hijo, y por eso nadie de tu familia será feliz. Llevarás este peso en tu conciencia siempre- dio una sonrisa lacónica y cerró sus ojos antes de caer por el precipicio._

 _"Tú me mataste"_

 _"A mí"_

 _"A mi hijo"_

 _"Tú me mataste"_

-¡NO!

La anciana mujer despertó alterada. El sudor perlaba su frente arrugada. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse del lugar donde ese encontraba.

-Sólo fue un sueño - respiró agitada- Un mal recuerdo

Estaba en su cabaña, en la aldea, en ese sitio que tanto la atormentaba. Pero no podía hacer nada para escapar de ahí. Su lugar ahora estaba al lado de su bisnieta, entrenándola, asegurándose que podía ser la próxima amazona líder de la tribu. Sólo faltaba un detalle, un esposo fuerte que la acompañara y su nieta sería la candidata perfecta. Si ella lo había logrado, Shampoo también lo lograría.

-Sólo son eventos desafortunados. La muerte de Ming fue un accidente, no tengo porque sentirme culpable si con eso yo obtuve lo que siempre quise. Y nada ni nadie impedirán que mi bisnieta también tenga lo que quiere. Por eso, era necesario que Akane Tendo dejara de existir.

La mirada perdida la anciana mujer fue reemplazada por una sonrisa al oír la puerta abrir.

-Ya llegué abuelita

-Shampoo querida, sigue.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, si claro- dudó por un segundo- Sólo me dormí un momento y tuve un mal sueño. No te preocupes- dijo atusando el largo cabello de la chica- Vamos a entrenar

La chinita dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y salió de la casona en compañía de su abuela.

-¿Las trajiste?

La joven asintió y sacó de los talones un par de tantos.

La anciana sonrió -Ya lo sabes Shampoo, sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos.

El par de mujeres se entregaron a una batalla de entrenamiento sin tregua, haciendo que Cologne olvidara, momentáneamente la situación que había vivido en su juventud.

Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta con la historia espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Les pido disculpas por el tiempo sin publicar, tuve una situación familiar que a la que tuve que dedicar mi tiempo por completo pero afortunadamente ya las cosas están tomando su rumbo normal y natural. En compensación el cap viene un poquito más largo.

Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y en especial a Andy Saotome-Tendo, Ana María Vasquez Gomez, Own Son, Ishikawa Yvette, Revontuli Amin, Llek BM, , GabyCo y a los "guest" que con sus reviews me animan a seguir. Gracias por el apoyo. Si me encuentran alguna falta de ortografía me disculpan. Sus críticas constructivas y comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos. ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
